The invention relates to generation of a variable frequency and more particularly to a frequency F comprising an integral multiple PN of a great frequency incremental step P and an increment including a component which can vary by small incremental steps .xi. and, if desired, a carrier frequency Fo which can in turn be in the form N.sub.1 P,, wherein both N and N.sub.1 are integers. A major application of the invention lies in frequency synthesizers for generating high frequencies.
The problem arising from synthesis of such a frequency is particularly difficult to solve in case of high frequencies, e.g. up to several gigahertz.